1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tire pressure sensor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tire pressure sensor in which the air pressure of the tire is conducted to a signal transmission apparatus of the tire pressure sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
A tire pressure sensor monitors a vehicle's tire pressure and displays real-time pressure values on a dashboard display while the vehicle is moving. When the pressures in the tire either exceeds a pre-set high pressure value or is lower than a pre-set low pressure value, the tire pressure sensor will send a warning signal to the vehicle operator. The value of real-time monitoring of proper inflation pressure in a vehicle's tires has been demonstrated both in vehicle safety and in minimizing tire wear. At a low tire pressure, the sidewall of the tire is deformed and can often lead a tire blowout. At a high tire pressure, one or more tires lead to uneven tread wear and economic loss.
Therefore, the tire pressure sensor improves vehicle safety and aids drivers in maintaining their vehicle tires. Properly maintained tires ensure vehicle safety, performance and economy.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need to develop a tire pressure sensor through the inflated hole to detect the air pressure of the tire and display real-time pressure values on a dashboard display. When the tire pressure sensor is connected to a tire valve stem, the air pressure of the tire and the air pressure of the tire pressure sensor are the same. Exposing the tire pressure sensor to high air pressures when the vehicle is moving fast is dangerous. The air pressure of the tire may be flat in the hole in which the tire pressure sensor is installed. The tire pressure sensor therefore does not report the correct air pressure. The air pressure of the tire may then break the complex apparatus and the electronic device.